What Are We?
by CPDSVU
Summary: A look at Hailey's arrival to Intelligence, which coincided with Jay's fractured relationship with Erin, as well as how being partnered up will affect both of them going into season 5.
1. The First Time

**A/N: ****Well, I'm back at it. I blame it on Tumblr & being reminded of the little tiny, but nonetheless epic "baby Upstead" moments from late in s4. So that's where this fic takes place: set during "Fagin", "Army of One", "Fork in the Road", and the season 5 premiere "Reform." Hope ya'll like this idea! **

* * *

Hailey loved the snooze button. Seriously, it was her favorite thing about the morning. _Well, that and coffee_, she thought to herself as reluctantly hauled herself out of bed. She shuffled around her apartment, putting a pot on to brew while she got ready. She quickly showered and dressed in her usual attire: a tee shirt, jeans, and her black leather blazer. She scooped her short, bronde (that's brown and blonde) hair back into a ponytail with one hand as she pushed the 'pour' button on her coffee maker. She finished tying her hair back while the black caffeine made its way into her mug.

She grabbed an apple and some yogurt before sitting down to check her messages. Two missed calls from her boss, and one text from her co-worker. _Fun times at Robbery-Homicide today_, she thought as she listened to her voicemail from Captain Andrew Gaines.

"Upton, get down to the Chicago Credit Union on Broad Street. There's been another hit. Call me or text Dennison when you're en route."

Hailey sighed. She quickly scarfed down the rest of her food before firing off a reply to Cara Dennison's text, which read: _Hailey, CCU got hit. We gotta jump on it before Intelligence does!_

She grabbed her keys and headed over to the bank. She had heard about Intelligence. Voight and his team were known as the "renegade cop brigade" - a bunch of rebels, essentially. Hailey had never crossed paths with anyone from that unit before; little did she know all that was about to change.

* * *

Jay was always up at 6AM, no question. He had just gotten back from a run when his phone rang. He expected it to be Voight with a new case, but instead it was Erin, asking him to breakfast.

They hadn't talked much since he moved out of her place a month ago, and he didn't mind keeping it that way. But when he felt that dull ache in his heart grow stronger as he looked over the text again, he knew his emotions were going to outweigh his logic.

_Sure._

_Great, Midtown Diner, 15 mins? _

_Yep._

He ran inside his apartment to get changed before meeting her. When he arrived at the diner, she was already there, sipping on her drink. She flagged him down and he ordered a coffee from the waitress as she passed by.

When they both had finished eating, he decided to breach their nonexistent conversation rule.

"So, it's my birthday tomorrow..."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but nodded. "Yeah, it came up on my Google calendar."

"Some of the guys were gonna go by Molly's, have a few drinks, you know, that sort of thing," he paused, trying to gauge her reaction over the rim of his own coffee cup.

She nodded again before setting her drink down. "Yeah, I'll try and make it."

He eyed her, deciding to lighten the mood with something he found online yesterday.

"So I was reading about this couple...and the guy and girl were together forever, but lived in separate places. The girl would come over..."

Erin still sipped her drink inconspicuously, her eyes narrowed at him.

"They'd eat. They'd have **sex**," he watched her eyebrow hike up.

"And it the arrangement worked out great for both of them."

Erin set her drink down so she could respond. "Uh-huh, and you're saying _what_ exactly...?"

Jay was about to answer her suspicion when their radios went off. "Any avaliable units, please respond to a robbery at the Broad Street Chicago Credit Union."

Erin quickly glanced at Jay before keying in her response. "2113, plain clothes officers responding, we're two blocks out."

They left cash at the table for their food before taking off to their car. _So much for a relaxing morning_, Jay thought to himself as Erin sped up to the bank.

They returned fire on the masked offenders, Jay taking one out inside the bank, Erin taking one out down the street after giving chase.

The other two were in the wind, making off with 200,000 dollars.

When Voight arrived, looking pissed as hell, Jay and Erin braced themselves for the worst. Who knew the fun was just beginning?

* * *

When Hailey arrived on scene, she banged her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. _Dammit. _Someone had already beaten her to the punch. She took in the crime scene tape and patrol cars blocking off the street as she made her way inside the credit union.

She overheard a gruff voice, and matched it to the back of a shorter man with graying hair as she decided to interject with, "I was just about to figure that out."

The man turned to look at her, his expression void of immediate emotion. The two detectives with whom he was speaking turned to look at her too.

"And you are?" Hailey caught a glimpse of the man's name tag. _Voight_.

"Detective Upton, Robbery-Homicide. There's been a robbery, and a homicide here. So I'd appreciate it if you vacated my crime scene."

Her ponytail swished around her shoulders as she made her way past Voight, and the younger detective on her right. She didn't know if they noticed, but she surely had their expressions imprinted in her brain.

She saw Voight's brows tick up just a hair as he looked from each of his detectives. She saw the brunette woman's mouth drop a bit in a surprised expression; and she noticed that the green-eyed guy bite back a smirk.

_Oh nice first impression, Hailey_.

She continued to make her way back to the crime scene, attempting to absorb the grisliness in order to ward off the awkwardness that was sure to come after her less-than-smooth introduction.

* * *

Jay had never heard someone talk to his sergeant that way, let alone a woman. Sure, he'd heard snippets of Erin and Voight's familial-like conversations, but he knew _why_ those happened. What he couldn't get a read on was the mystery woman's motives. And he wasn't quite sure why it intrigued him so much, but it did.

His focus was pulled back to the present day when Erin pulled him aside to go notify the boy's mother of his death. Jay sighed, but gave her shoulder a light pat in solidarity. He knew she would be torn up over this boy's death; and he wanted to be there for her, but he didn't know if she'd let him. Their relationship hasn't exactly been what you would call cordial.

Once the notification was done, Jay was utterly exhausted from the day already, and it wasn't even halfway over. _Another 8 hours_, _great. _He had fully intended to grab a quick power nap in the locker room when he heard shouting in Voight's office.

Erin was preoccupied with something at her desk, but Jay couldn't seem to tear himself away from the noise. His ears perked up slightly when he recognized the voice as one belonging to Hailey – that was her name, right? He made a mental note to remember it – Upton.

"Y'know, people always said you were a son of a bitch. Now I know the rumors are true." She breezed past Jay on her way out, her gaze fixed straight ahead towards the stairs.

"And Detective Upton will be more than happy to hand over her case files," the commander commented as Hailey neared the end of the bullpen. She waved her hand dismissively.

_Yikes. She was just going toe-to-toe with everyone today, wasn't she? _Jay couldn't help but feel that same smirk from earlier come back to catch his lips; but he bit it back once again when he felt Erin look up at him from her work.

Her expression was one of confusion, as if to say, _What was that about? _Jay shook his head, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. _Who knows_?

* * *

Hailey had never been so frustrated or felt so misunderstood in her life. How dare Voight talk to her as if she was a rookie? She had been knee-deep in these robberies since the get. He didn't know who he was dealing with if he thought she was just gonna stand by and let him take her case. No way, no how.

She let out a groan as she packed up her case notes on the robberies. Cara turned at the sound, shooting Hailey a questioning glance. _Don't ask_, she mouthed. Cara made the "zipped lips" sign with her finger.

Hailey heaved the box up, running it down to her car before her raw anger mellowed out. She was going to give Voight a piece of her mind.

_But what about his team? You've already made your point, haven't you? Don't want to alienate all of them, do you? _

She tried to shake off her nagging thoughts as she drove back to the 21st District.

_You've isolated yourself long enough, Hailey. Maybe trying to be a team player is exactly what you need right now_.

Sometimes she wishes she wasn't so wise.


	2. A Second Chance

**A/N: Two things to note. 1) This chapter takes place towards the end of 4x21 and goes into 4x22. and 2) While I kept the characters names from the episodes, some of the dialogue is most likely not verbatim. Though I did include the "baby Upstead" moments like the van scene and so hopefully the Upstead-ness comes through despite the slightly off-version of speech (and hopefully you guys don't mind too much). Thanks for the feedback so far, I'm glad ya'll like this story! Alright, that's all. Happy reading!**

* * *

Jay was going over his own notes on the robbery case when he saw her again. She arrived at the district, files in hand, a determination in her eyes that made them even bluer, if that was possible.

He watched as she marched confidently into Voight's office, slamming the box down in front of him. Jay only heard the first sentence out of Hailey's mouth before Voight made the motion for her to shut the door.

"My files."

Hailey turned back around from the door, deciding to stand still as she waited for Voight to respond.

"Thank you." He simply stated. He picked up the box and set it down on the ground.

"That's it?" Hailey asked incredulously. "3 months of tracking this crew, and that's all you have to say is thank you? I'm literally handing you a done deal here."

"Upton, I'd quit while I was ahead if I were you," Voight warned.

"Thank god you're not." Hailey muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Voight's voice had an edge to it now.

"Nothing. Am I dismissed, Sergeant?" Hailey shifted on the balls of her feet, praying he'd say yes.

"Yes, you can go now."

She nodded, bowing out gracefully. She didn't dare look at the pairs of Intelligence eyes that were on her as she made her way back down the stairs for the second time today.

* * *

Jay was listening to Voight, he really was. But he still couldn't believe that all the new information they had gained was due to Hailey Upton. Not that he didn't believe she was capable – she sure as hell was – but the sheer volume was impressive to him, considering that it was a lone wolf operation.

He briefly wondered if Hailey had always been like that: untouchable, detached. He also couldn't help but wonder _what_ would make someone like that. She seemed like there was more to her than just grit and spunk.

As if on cue, Hailey appeared once again in the squad room. Voight motioned for her to come back to his office, and she obliged. She caught Jay's eye on the walk over, and although it was only for a split second, he thought he saw a different emotion behind those ocean eyes of hers. _Uncertainty_.

To be fair, none of them knew why Hailey Upton had stepped back into the lion's den. But they were going to find out soon enough.

As Voight shut the door once again, Jay busied himself with pasting the mug shots of the offenders to the white board. Erin handed him a marker to write their names down. _If only he could hear what they were saying…_

"Upton, I owe you one. Your information got us our leads."

"Are you saying you need me for this or something?"

"Sure, call it what you want. You want in on this?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

The two reemerged from the office, and Voight announced two things: "Upton's joining our team for the day. You down to do surveillance on Spann?" He turned to look at Hailey, who nodded. "Good. You'll ride with Alvin and Jay. We'll pick 'em up once we get that intel. Let's go to work."

They were dismissed and headed off to their respective duty posts. Jay couldn't help but notice the knot of nerves that formed in his stomach as he grabbed his jacket and camera equipment.

* * *

This van has got to be the dumbest thing Hailey had ever seen; and yet, there she was, in the back of a flowered van with Olinsky (first name: Alvin), and Halstead (first name: Jay, she learned).

She was taking another photo of Spann talking to a street kid when she heard a murmur from the front seat.

"Rumor has it you were meritoriously promoted to Detective?" She recognized Jay's voice, not missing the emphasis he put on her merit.

"What'd, you shake your feathers in front of the right commander, or is your father an alderman?" Olinsky interjected his two cents.

"I was undercover for a year. So, put that in your pipe and smoke it."

"Care to elaborate?" Jay asked, and Hailey caught his eyes yet again when she faced him.

"The ASA has me to a gag order. So I'm not at liberty to say. Plus, this is only the first time in the back of your van…" She gave Jay a soft smile, borderlining on a smirk, hoping he'd get the message she was trying to subliminally communicate.

He did, loud and clear.

* * *

Jay couldn't help but hear Hailey's words in his head as he headed over to Molly's for his birthday celebration. _She was quite the anomaly_.

He shook the thoughts from his head, ready to kill some brain cells with beer instead. "Hey, there he is!" Ruzek said, getting up to give him a bro hug. Kevin, his brother Will, and even Gabby Dawson did the same.

"Thanks, guys." Jay said. He was midway through his drink when Erin showed up. _Finally._

"Hey, just wanted to say Happy Birthday." She handed him his neatly wrapped present.

"Wow, that's a 400 dollar bottle of scotch!" Adam said, clearly surprised.

"Lucky guy," Gabby joked.

"Yeah well," Erin said, giving Jay a small smile.

"You didn't have to," he tried, but Erin simply shook her head as if to say _of course I did_.

"Oh no, you open that in my bar," Gabby scolded Jay as he attempted to put it down in the empty seat next to him.

He handed Gabby the bottle to pour when Erin announced she was leaving.

"I think I'm gonna head home. Happy Birthday." She gave Jay a kiss on the cheek, and he ran after her, suddenly confused by her rush to leave.

"Erin, wait up," he caught her just before she went out the door.

Her expression was one of sadness, which made him concerned. "What's wrong?"

Her head hung low, before she sadly stated, "He was only fourteen."

Jay knew who she was referring to. The boy from earlier.

He leaned in to give her a hug, which she surprisingly accepted. "I'll see ya later," she whispered, turning to finish her walk out of the bar.

Jay could only stand, watching her go. _Yeah, happy birthday to me_.

* * *

Hailey set her keys down after entering her apartment. It had been a long day and she was beat. She decided that a long, hot shower and some wine would be just the thing she needed to do to unwind.

She pulled a white robe down from her closet before going out to the kitchen to grab a wine glass. She poured a little bit of merlot into the cup and took it back to her bathroom. As she stripped off her work gear, the slight shift in her lower back reminded her of being crammed in the back of the surveillance van earlier today.

_Yeah, that was…. interesting to say the least_.

She still couldn't get a read on – what was his name? Halstead, right? – Jay. She could sense Alvin's uncertainty about her ladder climbing from the start of their conversation; but as for Halstead? Even though she caught his eyes, she couldn't see what was behind them.

_You gotta admit, it's nice that he's not letting his injury kill his American Dream_.

_Sense of humor? Don't get that very much in my old unit. _

And it was true: her current boss was a total hardass; not one funny bone in his body. And while she liked Cara, they just never 'got' each other. Course, it wasn't all her fault: Hailey had clammed up after Garrett's mysterious disappearance.

_God, Hailey, don't open that door. Not now. _She sunk down into the tub, praying that the hot water would sting enough to jar her memories. No such luck, as now both her ex-boyfriend/partner _and_ the unreadable detective Halstead swirled around in her brain.

She still couldn't believe Voight had offered her a spot in Intelligence tonight. She had simply come in to offer her thanks (okay, and an apology) when he told her about the open position. She hadn't accepted _or_ rejected his offer, she simply needed some time to think. Hence, the shower and wine situation.

Despite all the awkwardness between her and Halstead; she couldn't help but feel satisfied with the work they had done today. The case was solved, but not in the way that most people would have liked it to be. But Voight wasn't like most people. And Hailey appreciated his effort to keep the kid safe from testifying.

She just hoped the rest of the unit would welcome her with open arms. _We'll see_.

* * *

When Jay walked into work the next day, he expected the usual: Erin sitting at her desk across from his, Voight ready at the white board, and the rest of the team meandering about.

None of those things occurred within the first few seconds of his arrival. Instead, he saw Hailey standing over by Voight, who had just come out of his office. Erin was nowhere to be found, and well – actually, no, nevermind: Kevin and Adam were joking around at their desks. _At least one thing hadn't changed_.

Right as Voight went to speak, Erin came floating in, setting her phone and jacket down in a huff.

Jay took a step over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Erin sighed, giving him a short glance. "Yeah. Just Bunny being…Bunny."

Now it was his turn to sigh. He knew Bunny was good at pulling her strings. "I know you don't wanna hear this, but I think you're getting played again."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips downturned into a frown. "Yeah, you're right, I don't wanna hear it. Jay, you're not my boyfriend, I don't need you to help me out on this. I just needed a soundboard."

Jay felt his brows furrow. "Erin, I–"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Voight interrupted. "Jay, you'll be partnered with Olinsky. Erin, you're with Upton. Everyone good with that? Good, let's go to work."

Jay whirled his head around to Voight. "Sarge, wait."

Voight glared at his detective. "If you need a box to pack your things, you know where to find one."

Jay's mouth formed a thin line. He sighed, turning back to his now old desk. Upton was standing by its edge, and he recognized the signs of nervousness at being the new kid. He once was that in Intelligence when Antonio brought him up.

He held up his hand to her, hoping that his message of '_it's okay_' got across to her. He wanted to make sure she knew it wasn't personal. He caught her eyes for a moment, and she nodded, mimicking his expression. _Understood_.

_Hm,_ he thought as he grabbed his supplies. _Maybe she'd fit in after all_.

* * *

Hailey stood around awkwardly at Jay Halstead's desk. Even though she understood that he didn't take things personally, she still felt bad. She felt like she was intruding on something, or rather someone.

She set her bag down quietly, hoping the rest of the day would go smoother than her morning had. She grabbed her service weapon and attached it to her belt. She looked up from that just in time to see Erin Lindsay motion for her to come along. She stepped into sync with Lindsay as they bounded down the stairs.

When they were en route to talk to a suspect, she decided to test the waters with small talk. "So you and Halstead…you two were partners for a long time?"

She nodded, not turning to her. "Yeah."

Hailey bit her lip, instantly regretting her choice of words. "I didn't mean to throw sand in the gears…"

Her eyes cut to her left to see Erin shake her head no. "It was time for a change."

Hailey nodded, hoping she wasn't just BS-ing her. She didn't want to make her relationship with either of them anymore awkward than it already was. _Just keep trying_.

Erin pulled up to the pool hall, where they were supposed to find Jake, the current boyfriend of Beth Harper, who's ex-boyfriend Elijah Hendricks was found burned alive earlier that day.

"Where can we find Jake Harper?" Erin asked the bartender. The guy pointed in the direction of the nearest pool table, where who they assumed was Jake was holding a cue.

"Jake Harper," Erin stated.

"Yeah?" He lowered his pool stick, turning to face the two women.

"We're here to talk about Beth Murphy. We hear she got smacked around,"

"Oh yeah? What, lemme guess, you like it rough too, huh?" He sneered, taking a step closer to Erin.

Hailey sensed this, and smacked the pool stick down to the table. "Trust me, Jake. Today is not the day you wanna start trash talking my partner."

Jake's angry face turned on Hailey, but he reluctantly stepped away from the hall and outside with Erin and her.

"Gimme that," Hailey snapped, snatching the stick away from him. _Idiots_.

Between this guy and the condescending sheriff from Gary, Indiana that they saw earlier today, she couldn't believe how dumb people were. She just hoped they could solve this case the right way without any more hiccups.

Later on, when she and Erin were surveying another lead, she decided that she should offer Lindsay an olive branch. "Hey, if you need me to do anything, up and to talking to Voight about getting transferred out, you just let me know, okay?"

Erin turned to her, a sad seriousness in her eyes. "Thank you, Hailey. I appreciate it."

And Hailey could sense that she meant it. _Maybe she would fit in after all_.


	3. Third Time's the Charm?

**A/N: Back at it with the episode 4x23 "Fork in the Road" with flashbacks to important conversations from 4x22 "Army of One." Again, dialogue may be slightly off; but this one is definitely more accurate than before. Glad ya'll are liking this so much! Thanks for all the nice feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hailey was usually so focused. But as she was packing up her bag for the day, she couldn't help but think back to earlier.

Yes, she had made it through her first official day as a part of Intelligence, even teaming up with Voight to question Spann; but it wasn't so much what had gone well as what hadn't happened at all that she was still thinking about.

What had happened was that she brought in doughnuts to win herself brownie points with her new team (as all cops loved doughnuts, whether they admitted it or not). And Ruzek, Atwater, and even Olinsky had accepted them with open arms; but she still couldn't help but wonder why Jay or Erin hadn't acknowledged her at first.

_Course they were pretty wrapped up in each other_, she thought to herself as she fished around for her car keys.

They had been coming out of the break room, looking to be in a pretty heated discussion when she had arrived. She was going to park herself towards the center of the bullpen, but decided against it when neither of them looked up from their conversation. Then before she knew it, the trio of boys came to her side, chowing down on the loukemades.

The lack of interaction had now made her doubt Lindsay and Halstead's intentions towards her from later in the day. _Were they really okay with having her here? Or did she really mess things up between them?_

She shook her head, deciding to head home and get to bed early, hoping her doubts could be quieted tomorrow.

* * *

Jay and Erin gave their usual nods of dismissal to each other before going their separate ways for the night. Almost all of Jay's heart had left with her every time she'd gone, but a tiny piece always reminded himself why he did what he did.

Not telling Erin about Abby was his mistake, he knew that. And while Erin didn't tell him to leave, he knew he couldn't stay either. He needed some space to think, and sometimes her own issues took precedent over his own. Not that that was any fault of hers, but it was the truth. And he just needed to be alone with his thoughts for a bit, no matter how much it pained him.

Because he knew that if he could've done something so quickly like lie, then was he really as all in as he thought? Or was he just used to it? Being with Lindsay? Was it more comfortable than anything else? Was that what he was missing?

He didn't know for sure. And it was too late for him to be ruminating over it any longer. He climbed into his bed as soon as he came home, a dead sleep following suit.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to stay asleep for long, as an urgent message from Voight came through his phone about 4 & ½ hours later. It simply gave him an address to show up to, which he assumed was a crime scene that needed investigating.

He quickly changed into some clothes and grabbed his service weapon and belt. He drove to the address in question, pulling up just as Adam had arrived with Kevin.

They exchanged peculiar glances before heading inside, where they found an angered Voight (not surprising), as well as a frantic Bunny Fletcher (which _was_ a surprise).

"Jay, Jay," she said his name with anguish, coming up to him with a pleading look in her eye. "Where's Erin? Have you seen her?"

"I– no, I haven't," he said, his eyes staring everywhere but his former girlfriend's mother's face.

"Bunny, let my team do their job," Hank warned, giving Jay an easy out, which he gratefully took.

He was tempted to ask Hank if he knew where Erin was; but decided against it at the last second. He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Erin, then turned his phone on airplane mode so he could focus on the case.

"Dude," Adam's voice cut in. "You sure you're good with being here?"

Jay looked at him quizzically. "I didn't know I had a choice." He lowered his gaze to the floor as he made it down the hallway to see the bed where Johnny Martelli had died.

He still couldn't believe Bunny had called Erin…she didn't need all of this, not again. With his raging thought in mind, he stormed back out to where she was.

"You come home to find Johnny Martelli dying and you don't call 911? You call your daughter?"

Bunny rose up from her kitchen chair, on the defensive. "She's the police!"

Jay got in her face a little bit. "She's _not_ an ambulance!"

He gave her one last look before deciding that Adam was right for once. He couldn't be there anymore. It wasn't his place; this wasn't his problem. But he still wanted to talk to Lindsay face to face to make sure she knew that it wasn't _hers_ to deal with either.

* * *

Hailey found it odd that the 21st wasn't bustling with activity like it usually was on a Friday.

"Upton, nice to see you," Platt's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hi Sergeant." She greeted warmly. "Um, where is everyone?"

"Out on an emergency call. They're coming back now though, so you can just go on up and jump in wherever Voight needs you."

"Copy that." Hailey made her way up the stairs, and was in the middle of organizing her files when the rest of Intelligence came back.

"Upton, good you're here. Lindsay's down for the count at the moment given her IAD hearing. So, you're up in the regular rotation today, alright?"

"Sounds good," she said, making sure to give her most confident stare to her new boss.

Voight nodded, seeming to trust her gaze. "Good. Alright, let's get to work."

As he ran down Bunny and Martelli's history, Hailey couldn't help but notice that Jay was distracted. Course, she only noticed this because she kept having to scoot her chair in to let him pass behind her from his desk.

She noticed he kept his cell on him, and kept either texting or calling someone – Lindsay, she assumed.

She couldn't help but flashback to last night's late-night events that led to Lindsay's troublesome spot.

"_Erin, your gun…." Hailey called after Erin as she locked up her own weapon. Erin still made a beeline for the room where the pedophile was in. _

"_Erin!" Hailey tried again, racing to the door, opening it just as Erin had hit Pettigrew across the face with her gun. Hailey knew she was trying to find out the location of Derek Robbins, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

"_Where is the child?" Erin's voice held a violent edge as she put her loaded weapon into the guy's mouth. "Derek Robbins, where is he?!" _

"_Erin," Hailey warned. She opened her mouth to say something else, before Erin yelled at her. _

"_Hailey, get out. __**Get out**__!" Hailey lingered by the door, but didn't leave the room. _

_That was until she was ordered to by Chief Lugo, who unfortunately walked in to a bloodied man, a half-cocked cop, and the new girl being the bystander. Talk about bad timing. _

Hailey was brought out of her thoughts by Voight's gruff voice. "Upton, go with Ruzek to check out Bunny's last known."

She nodded, feeling grateful for something to do. As she and Adam made their way down the stairs, she noticed that Jay wasn't too far behind them.

_Where was he off to? _She watched him breeze past them, going to his pickup truck and speeding off.

She didn't have too much time to wonder, as Adam prompted her. "Hailey, are you good?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Sorry, I'm good."

She just couldn't help but wonder if Jay Halstead was good too.

* * *

Jay didn't like bothering Will at work, but he had to know if he had it still. Because Jay had a solution to his problem. And Will had the one thing to help him solve it.

"Will," he whispered, tugging his brother off to the side. "I want you to give me the key to mom's deposit box."

Will paused, studying his younger brother. "Why?"

"I'm gonna ask Erin to marry me." Jay simply stated, as if he had been planning it for 2 years instead of 2 seconds.

"Why now? You two aren't even together." Will asked, no longer able to hide the confusion that clouded his features.

"No, we're not, but she's in real trouble right now and I want to be there for her. I blew it once, but I'm ready."

Before Will could protest, Jay managed to finagle the key and was out the hospital doors in an instant.

Will was sighing when Natalie walked by. "What's wrong?"

Will held out his hand to where Jay once stood. "I, he– I don't know." He just hoped Jay knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile, once he was outside of Med and back in his truck, Jay allowed himself to let out a breath of relief. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Alvin.

"_Every cop in the city would kill for your job. Why jeopardize that?" _

_Jay stared at Al for a minute. "Man, I blew it." _

_Alvin shook his head. "Nah man, you still got the job…." _

_Jay quickly corrected himself. "No, I blew it with Erin." _

And he didn't want to do that again. And it was that thought that he took with him on his way to get the ring, and to see Erin.

When he arrived outside the district, she was just pulling up.

"Hey," she said as she got out of the car.

"Hey," he repeated, clutching the ring box in his hand, jamming it into his pocket at the last second before joining her outside.

"Just saw my mom," she offered, not meeting his eyes.

"And?"

"I don't know. Still a lot to work out…." she said quietly, still not looking directly at him.

"Well, I'm around, if you need me," he tried, hoping it sounded genuine enough. He scolded himself, knowing this was not the way he wanted this conversation to go. He opened his mouth to say something else when she took a step forward and placed her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I, uh, I just need some time. Space to sift through another one of Bunny's messes, you know? But thank you," Her hand patted his torso lightly before walking back to the district alone.

Jay patted the ring box in his pocket, shaking it around in his hand a little. _So much for that_.

* * *

She should have been looking forward to this. She should have seen it as a good sign. But no, Hailey Upton didn't see being invited to Molly's as a fun night out. She saw it as a test, and she wanted to pass. She wanted her co-workers to like her, and while she was pretty sure she had Adam and Kevin's praise, she was still getting a cold shoulder from Jay. And as for Erin? Well, she was in so deep with her own issues that Hailey didn't bother to add more to her plate.

"She'll be here," Will Halstead, whom Hailey had just met mere minutes ago, told Jay, who was sitting across from him, next to her.

"I know," he whispered, nursing his beer. Hailey's eyes darted between the two brothers. She knew who the _her_ in question was. _Erin_.

Hailey knew that Lindsay was done with the review board by now. She had to be. It was nearing midnight, and when Hailey had given her statement earlier that day, she was told Lindsay had spoken to IRT prior to her coming in.

"Maybe she heard back from the board. Maybe she's celebrating," Kevin offered.

Hailey scoffed. "Yeah, or drowning her sorrows."

She wanted to smack herself for speaking, and when she felt all eyes on her, she really wanted to shrink into the floor and never come out again.

"Jeez," She looked up to find Adam running a hand passively over his mouth. She saw Jay stiffen next to him. _Shit_.

"Sorry, I'm Greek, I see tragedy in everything," she backtracked.

"Uh huh," Will said knowingly. "And I thought you guys were supposed to be fearless?"

"Yeah," she challenged. "And on the streets, I like to think that I am. But, the Ivory Tower is like a minefield with an elevator. And any cop who thinks otherwise is either stupid, or…."

"Or what?" Kevin pried.

"Or _stupid_," she finished justly.

She was about to make a just kidding remark, to be completely sure everyone knew she was in fact, only joking. But then she watched Jay get up from the table.

"I uh, just gimme a minute," he whispered, mostly to Will, she assumed, who she saw nod in his brother's direction.

_Shit, was it because of what I said? Dammit Hailey. Mouth, you should have met foot a long time ago…._ she told herself glumly.

She couldn't help her immediate reaction of watching Jay go. She felt this weird, oddly magnetic pull to him though. Like she was supposed to do something else. Like she wasn't done talking with him…_to_ him, maybe. She didn't know _what_ she was going to do exactly, but she was determined to do something to make up for her possible misstep. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to make Jay's night better, instead of worse like it had been.


	4. Here For You

**A/N: And I'm back (sorry for the slight delay). This chapter starts out at the end of 4x23, but then from there (you'll know where it ends) I kind of free-wrote what I imagine may have started to happen in terms of Hailey and Jay's friendship/partnership in the missing moments between season 4's end and season 5's beginning. Hope that makes sense & I hope you enjoy this chapter! I honestly don't know how many more I have...but just know I'm not done with this story yet haha. For this moment though, here's part 4 (which yes, the chapter's title is a play on words – I'm trying to make all of them that way, but we'll see how long that lasts).**

* * *

Jay held his phone in his hand, fingers dialing like the wind despite the cool air that had burst through the Chicago sky.

He called her once, twice, and was about to redial her number a third time when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little, turning around to see his older brother's red hair flying every which way as he stood next to him.

"Don't," he warned, and Will held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," he retorted, to which Jay scoffed.

"Yeah, that almost makes it worse," he quipped, sighing as he shoved his phone back in his jeans pocket. He shuffled his feet momentarily before speaking again, this time much quieter, more unsure. "Has she…I mean, have you heard from her?"

Will glumly shook his head before meeting his brother's eyes. "No, I haven't. Did you try Voight?"

Jay snapped his fingers, silently thanking Will for the idea. He dialed up his sergeant, whose usual grunt greeted him on the other end of the phone.

"Sarge, it's Jay. Have you talked to Erin tonight? She was supposed to meet us at Molly's, but she's a no-show…" His eyes glanced over at Will, who mouthed that he was going back inside.

"Jay," Hank started to say, but he paused, a heavy sigh the only sound Jay heard for a minute. "She's not coming."

Jay's brows furrowed. He was almost sure he hadn't heard him right. "What?"

"She's not coming, Jay. Not to Molly's, and not back to the district either."

"What're you saying? Why the hell not?" He knew he was getting riled up, but he didn't care. He felt like his heart had been stomped on; he deserved to be upset.

"Jay, listen to me. Now is not the time to talk about this. We need to talk about it face to face, alright? My office, tomorrow morning."

Before Jay could say yes or no, Voight hung up. Jay stood there for a second, still holding the phone to his ear as if he was still in the middle of a conversation. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Hailey was used to the cooler nights of Chicago, but tonight she knew the chill wasn't helping her nerves for what she was about to do. She felt the frown melt into her face, as if it became a permanent part of her expressional repertoire. She didn't really know if she was sadder for: what she had said, or for Jay himself given his situation. Though she didn't know much regarding he and Erin's relationship, she knew that it was obviously weighing heavily on him. And she didn't want to add to that; in fact she wanted to do the exact opposite.

She sighed, slowly getting up from the bar stool. She ignored the confused glances of Ruzek and Atwater, and did the same for Will's warnings of "I wouldn't" when she saw him coming in on her way out.

She couldn't really tell you _why_ she was doing it. Hell, she barely knew Jay Halstead. But she felt a connection to him in some way, and she wanted to see if she could help him, so she'd be damned if she didn't at least try to establish a bond with him tonight.

She pushed open the door, the cool night air reinvigorating her resolve. "Jay?" She asked to no one in particular, given that she assumed she and him were the only ones outside. When she didn't immediately see him to her left, she cut to her right, a little ways down the sidewalk, where she saw him.

He was laying back against the wall, his eyes closed as if he was dreaming. She carefully walked up beside him, and tapped his left shoulder. He startled, bolting from his relaxed state into an upright position.

"Sorry," she said, already regretting her decision. _Just try, Hailey_. "I didn't mean to scare you." She paused for a beat, but continued on when he didn't say anything. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"What? I don't look ay-okay right now?" He asked sardonically. "I'm just peachy, thanks for asking." The dry laugh he gave her proved otherwise, but she let it slide.

"Look, I just wanted to come out here and apologize if it was anything I said that made you leave the table back there. I hope you know I was just joking…course maybe badly if it offended you." She swayed a little on her feet, her eyes betraying her by darting to the ground when she felt his gaze on her.

When he didn't speak for another beat, she turned to go back inside. She almost didn't feel his hand brush her arm, as his touch was as light as a ghost's. Though it was subtle, it had a major impact, as she felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned around. When she found his green eyes boring into her blues, she could've sworn she stopped breathing.

"Hailey," he whispered, and her name never sounded prettier to her ears than it did in that moment. She watched the air mingle with his breath as he formed his next words. "I'm the one who should say sorry. It's not you, or anything you did. It's me…" he paused, and when his eyes turned to the ground, Hailey felt all the warmth drain from her body. "It's always me…"

She tilted her head slightly, trying to peer underneath him to meet his eyes once again. He tipped his chin up and caught her glance.

"What did you say?" She asked genuinely. She didn't know if she honestly didn't hear him or if it was even meant for her ears to hear.

Jay shook his head quickly, and Hailey watched as he took his phone out of his pocket, fumbling with it as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Nothing. Forget it." He shoved his phone back into his jacket, making a beeline for the corner when Hailey stopped him this time.

It was just a graze of his arm, but her fingers laced around his bicep, wanting him to know she was here….and he shouldn't leave like this. Shockingly, he stopped moving, and turned to face her fully.

She realized her hand still gripped his arm, and thanked God that it was dark enough now that he couldn't see the heat from embarrassment creep onto her cheeks. "Sorry," she breathed, attempting an awkward cough to play it off. She could've sworn she saw his lip tick upward, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"I just," she forced herself to hold his gaze. "I just want you to know that if you want to talk, or need someone to talk to…I'm here." She bit her lip, tacking on a slightly humorous note: "And since I'm a completely unbiased, way out of left field, third party, I just may be your best option."

She knew she definitely saw his lips curve into a half smile. _Now we're getting somewhere_. She raised her eyebrows, her lips returning the gesture.

"I uh, I think I just need to head home right now…." He said, and Hailey couldn't tell what emotion was hiding behind his voice. She gave him a tight-lipped smile, and began to turn towards Molly's when she heard her name.

"Hailey?" Jay asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks though. I may take you up on that offer."

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Jay."

"Night, Hailey."

She reached for the door handle, pulling it open to go back inside the bar. She watched him turn and continue walking down the street. She felt her lip twist into a sad pucker, much like earlier; but her heart felt strangely happy by tonight's events. _Maybe I made a difference after all_.

* * *

Jay woke up the next morning on his couch, still dressed in last night's moss green button down and jeans. He wiped the lack of sleep from his eyes, fumbling around for his phone. He picked it up from the floor, noticing it needed to be charged. _Great._ He groaned, getting up and going back to his room to find the charger.

_Come on Jay, pull it together_. _7 messages and 4 phone calls later, and she didn't respond to you at all. I think that's her way of saying she's done, bro. Sad, but true. _

He felt fresh tears prick his eyes, but he shoved them back down along with the painfully honest truth.

He decided to grab a shower, hoping the steam would exhaust the fumes he was running on. When he turned off the water 20 minutes later, he still felt as dead as earlier. _No such luck._ He put on clean clothes and was running a comb through his hair when his phone went off.

VOIGHT: Pemberton Bridge, 15 minutes.

HALSTEAD: I'll be there.

He grabbed his car keys and slipped on his tennis shoes on his way out the door. If Voight was ready to talk, he was more than ready to listen to an explanation.

When he arrived, he parked his truck on the lower half of Pemberton Park, as the bridge sat up top, overlooking it. He jogged up to the middle of the bridge where he met his boss.

"Hank, what's going on?" He ignored how odd saying Voight's first name sounded and pressed on. "Where's Erin?"

Voight's expression remained stoic, and Jay was getting impatient by his sergeant's lack of emotion. "She's not here, Jay."

Jay fought an eye roll. "Well then where is she? And why isn't she answering any of my calls or texts?"

"She needs time, Jay."

"Time? Time for what?"

"She has a lot to deal with right now. Bunny getting caught up in Johnny Martelli's murder certainly didn't help matters."

"But I thought– you said you took care of that. Didn't you?"

"I tried. But Erin fought against it. She made her own deal."

"What? With the Feds? To protect Bunny? No, no way. That doesn't sound like her."

"It's true."

"No, no it can't be. That's not the Erin I know…."

"She's changed, Jay. As have her priorities."

"She– I mean, I know she didn't absolutely hate Bunny, but she wouldn't have made a sacrifice like that. Not after all the crap she'd put her through. Are you sure you have this right?"

Voight grunted, which in his language meant _don't press your luck_. Jay snapped his mouth shut, choosing his next words carefully. "I just mean…you're sure? She made a deal, and apparently it involved leaving Chicago?"

"Yes."

"To do what? Where is she now? And what will she be doing?"

"I can't say much more right now, Jay. I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"What the hell does that mean?" His voice raised a little, and he saw a muscle in Voight's jaw tick.

"It _means_ that it's not my decision to justify. I can't speak for Erin. You know this; she always spoke…speaks for herself," he caught himself on that last bit, but Jay certainly didn't miss his referral of Erin in the past tense. _Past_. _As in no longer right here and now._

"I know that. But if she won't talk to me, how am I supposed to get her side of things?" He could hear the whine in his voice now. He didn't care.

"Like I said Jay. Give it time. Give her some space. She will talk when she's ready."

Jay opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it just as fast. He knew in his heart of hearts that Voight was right, no matter how much it hurt him to admit it. He just wished he could talk to her, but since that was obviously out of the question, what was he supposed to do now? _Think, Jay_.

His mind perked up, reminding him of last night. _What do I have to lose? _He picked his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the number which he had to look up in the directory first. _Oops._

* * *

Hailey rolled onto her side. It was Sunday, her one day off, and someone decided to interrupt her beauty sleep. _At what? 8:30AM? Dammit. _

"Upton," she mumbled into her receiver.

"Hailey?" The voice asked. She was still half asleep, so she couldn't place it at that very second. "It's Jay. Jay Halstead." _Ah, there it is_. "I was…I was just wondering if your offer to talk still stood?"

She immediately sat up straighter, smoothing her hair out and muting the receiver for a second to clear her throat. _Oh god Hailey, he can't see you! _She rolled her eyes at her own expense before removing her hand from the speaker.

"Yeah, it does." She pulled herself out of bed, going to put on a pot of coffee. "Did you want to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah. There's a diner on 59th called Hal's. Are you near there at all?"

"I'm only 15 minutes away. I'll see you there."

"Thanks, Hailey. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

She hung up the phone, smacking herself on the forehead for the butterflies in her stomach. _Jesus Hailey, get a freaking grip!_ She quickly changed into some casual clothes, settling on leggings and an old University of Chicago tee shirt. She decided to let her hair run wild, as her to-go cup of coffee was much more important at the present moment. _Thank god for caffeine_. She grabbed her cup and car keys, heading out the door for Hal's. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

After he had hung up the phone, Jay hurried back to his truck. He drove over to Hal's, making it before Hailey of course. He decided to grab a booth in the back corner, near the windowed side.

He had ordered a coffee when he saw her come in. She was dressed in black leggings, and a slightly faded maroon University of Chicago t-shirt. Even though he had noticed how short her hair was from the couple of time he'd seen it down, he had failed to notice how it reminded him of Erin's hair. _That's just great_.

The thought was instantly gone from his head as he was greeted with a warm smile from Hailey. Her eyes showed no sign of tiredness, even though he could've sworn he'd woken her up this morning (unintentionally, of course).

"Hey," she said, her bright voice matching her sunny disposition. Jay felt better just being around her. Maybe he was wrong: she wasn't anything like Erin at all. And maybe that's exactly why she was the best person for him to talk to about the aforementioned woman in his life. _Well, who was in your life_, he corrected himself.

"Hey," he replied, flagging down the waitress to get Hailey a coffee. He hadn't noticed the to-go cup in her hand until she grabbed his to stop his waving motion. She removed it just as quick, pointing to her coffee cup instead. _Oh, okay_.

He grimaced, shifting in his seat. "Thanks for agreeing to meet here. Sorry if I woke you this morning. I'm always up by 6AM. Creature of habit."

He watched, bemused by her surprised expression. "Sheesh, Halstead, haven't you heard? Days off are _meant_ for sleeping in," she quipped, her smile coming back around again. He couldn't help but smile back. _Yeah, this was exactly what he needed after all_.

He almost didn't want to bring up Erin, but he felt comfortable enough to know that if anyone could make him feel better about things, it was Hailey Upton. _Here goes nothing_.


	5. Last Looks

Hailey listened intently as Jay told her what was going through his mind last night. As he was speaking, she felt her break for him a little bit. Here was this good guy, and he was just left without a word. How was he _supposed_ to feel? Hailey thought his scattered emotional state was perfectly normal. That's how she felt after Garrett, so she could understand (in a weird way) what Jay was going through.

"…and so I haven't called her since yesterday, but I just don't understand why Voight can't tell me anything else. It's frustrating, you know?"

Hailey snapped her head up a little bit as she realized Jay was still speaking. "Yeah, I can see how the uncertainty can be frustrating. I'm sorry he can't tell you more. What about her mom? What did you say her name was? Bonnie?"

"Bunny," Jay corrected.

"Ah, okay. Sorry, _Bunny_…have you talked to her? If she really is mixed up in this, she's got to know where Erin drifted off to."

"I tried her already, but she's dodging my calls too. Like mother, like daughter I guess…." He shook his head, looking out the window.

Hailey noticed how sad he seemed. She would be too, if someone she loved had just disappeared from her life. _You were distant after Garrett_, her mind taunted her. She bit her tongue, debating whether or not she wanted to open up her old wound to help heal Jay's. _It's too much, too soon_, she reasoned, pushing the memory of Garrett back into the corner of her mind.

"You okay?"

Hailey felt his green eyes staring at her. "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, just spaced out for a minute."

"I'm sorry, Hailey. Here I am, just dumping all this on you, and I didn't even ask you if you needed to talk…." He lamented, and Hailey understood the sorry-ness behind his eyes.

"No, I'm okay, really. I think I just need another cup of coffee," she insisted, breathing a sigh of relief as she watched him flag down the waitress. _Maybe someday, but today, this is enough_.

She had gotten Jay to open up to her, and that was as good a place as any to start.

* * *

A couple months had gone by since their first conversation, and while he wasn't 100% back to normal, Jay was at least showing up and doing the work that needed to be done.

"You ready to roll?" He turned his head at the sound of his partners voice. Hailey was tucking her gun into her belt, her blue eyes locked onto his, silently asking him if he was okay.

"Yeah," Jay reassured her, slipping on his vest. "Let's go."

They had gotten intel on a gang war going down in the South Side of Chicago, and were heading out along with the rest of their team to grab up the main participants. Things were going smoothly until a hostile situation turned volatile when a shootout took place. Jay was the main police taking shots at the perps, who ran before Hailey could get a chance to catch up with them. She had her hands full tending to a little girl that had been shot inside the school.

It turned out, that little girl she held in her arms was the very one that her partner had accidentally shot. One of the bullets from his gun went through the door, striking the 7-year-old.

Hailey remembers hearing how shocked Jay was when he found out that it was his gun that had killed a child, even if it was by accident.

_You're saying I shot that little girl? _

Things seemed to be going better when the little girl stabilized at Chicago Med. That made Jay feel better, which in turn made Hailey feel better too. She remembered going to see him at the hospital, where she saw him hugging his brother goodbye.

"_Hey, I just heard…"_

"_Hey, I'm fine thanks." His hand floated over her shoulder, but he didn't look at her like usual. _

_She walked a little quicker after him before he turned the corner of the hospital wing. "Jay, look I didn't see you exchange fire, but I've got your back," _

_He turned to her, holding out his hand. "Hey, just tell the truth. I've got nothing to hide."_

"_When are you meeting with the shooting team?" She asked him. _

"_Twenty minutes," he said, balling up his hands into fists. He gave her a slight sad smile._

_She nodded. "Good luck." She mimicked his expression. _

"_Thanks." _

_She knew he meant it._

* * *

Things weren't easy between them later on either, but like their earlier moments, they eventually worked through it, and worked it out.

When Jay went undercover and got involved with a witness' sister, Hailey tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen at first.

"_So, you are sleeping with her?" It wasn't so much a question as it was an accusation. "What are you doing?" Hailey was exasperated, but she needed Jay to know how crazy this was. _

"_I'm fine, I'm fine, and I can figure this out."_

Things weren't fine, but they would be, as Hailey talked to Camila to save Jay's ass.

"_No sex, no backroom…" Hailey hated saying these words to her partner's lover, but yet here she was, trying to do the right thing to help him out, no matter what. _

"_Like I never even knew him?" Camila couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_You didn't." _

"_No, the Jay Halstead you know, that's the lie! Like hell I didn't know him!" _

"_You do that, and I'll give you a chance to have a life. You don't? I'll bury you." Hailey stood her ground, praying her expression remained strong instead of shaky like her insides felt. God, she didn't know why she put herself in the middle of all this….only for Jay, she supposed. _

When she went off the rails with Booth, Jay did the same for her.

"_What the hell happened?" _

_Hailey looked at the photos in question that he had splayed out on the table. Her battered and bruised face had now been seen by her partner, and she wanted to run away, but her feet stood frozen in place. She knew she had to face it, she just didn't expect it to happen now, with him. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Just talk to me. I just wanna help, I promise." _

She did end up talking to him, but it wasn't until later that she finally revealed how Garrett was connected to Booth.

"_Garrett, uh, he was the one who pulled Booth off me that night," she paused, blinking back some tears. "He stopped him from raping me…killing me," she stopped again, this time meeting Jay's gaze. _

"_I'm sorry you lost him. He sounded like a great guy," _

"_Yeah, he was." _

"_You loved him?" She saw the hesitation behind his eyes in asking that question, but she didn't know the reason why. _

_She opened her mouth to answer him, but instead what came out was "Thanks for coming by, but honestly, I'm fine." _

_Jay eyed her suspiciously, as if to say 'yeah right.' She watched his eyes cloud over too, but his brow ticked up a fraction, as did his solemn expression. _

"_I said that exact thing to you, remember that? And you called me out on it. Well, I'm staying as long as you'll let me Hailey. Because like it or not, you need someone to be with you right now. And we're partners. I'm always gonna be here for you." _

_She managed to smile behind her tears, and that's when she knew how much she needed him in her life. No one else could make her feel better like he could. And no one else had made this much of an impact on her in such a short amount of time. Because there was no one quite like Jay Halstead._

* * *

Little did they know just how much they'd lean on each other over the next year. From shootings to short-lived relationships, both Jay and Hailey dealt with a lot. But the one thing that never changed between the two was the thing that worked between them.

_One of us doesn't want the other one around, the other one stays anyway. We talk, we feel better, and we're able to go to work the next day. It works_. She had once told him this, but as she stood in the break room with him after hearing Voight's declaration of Jay someday running the unit, she couldn't help but wonder if they'd be able to stay together if the unit were to fall apart.

_We've only been partners a couple years, you'll forget about me just fine. _

_Hailey…_

She knew he was going to say something else, something _more_ than what she was ready to hear at that moment. So she stopped it, even though it broke her heart into a million pieces, she knew it was for the best with everything so up in the air.

_We'll be alright._

And as Jay tried to say something else, his eyes spoke for him instead, agreeing with her. No matter what they were, or where they ended up, they would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: And this story has come to a close. Sorry it's shorter, but ya'll already know the Upstead moments that have happened over the last two seasons, and since I'd already used up some of them in other stories, I just felt like summing it up this way shows their relationship the best. How they went from being strangers to being friends, partners, and obviously – it's more than that, to paraphrase our favorite detective. Here's hoping for some major Upstead moments in s7! Thanks for reading this one! **


End file.
